


You Help Me Face my Demons (I won't hide)

by Wolvesta



Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [15]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is using this story to project past religious trauma, Christianity, Christianity Religious Trauma., Established Relationship, Established Tarlos, Feels, Good Parent Owen Strand, Grey's Anatomy References, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Opening/Good Ending, Projection, Protective TK Strand, Rape not shown, Religious Guilt, TW: Conversion Therapy, TW: Pray the Gay away, Whump, only stated, religious trauma, sad carlos reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: "Are we breaking up?"TK leaves and doesn't give him an answer, hurt and wondering why he isn't good enough to meet Carlos' parents. But he'll soon find out that there's a completely different reason that has nothing to do with him. And he's horrified when he hears the truth tp his boyfriend's past. But TK is determined to show Carlos that he isn't leaving.
Relationships: Buttercup & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Buttercup & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551724
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	You Help Me Face my Demons (I won't hide)

**Author's Note:**

> The religious trauma that is written into this is based on my real-life religious trauma with Christianity. Now I know there are good Christians out there that don’t hide behind the religion and use God‘s name to justify their own hate and push their own agendas. But I was raised in a traditional Mexican/Ecuadorian household. Go to church every Sunday, baptism, confirmation, The whole thing. Where it was screamed into me every Sunday that being gay or liking the same sex/gender is wrong. People thought you could pray the gay away. I know this won't be popular as my other stories, but I do hope you enjoy it. As it's a chance for you to know another part of my story.

“Oh my god, are these your parents?” TK asks coming up behind him.

“Yes...mama, papa, this is my-um-friend TK” the smile on TK’s face drops slightly, but he keeps on a small smile as he shakes their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you TK” say the parents and TK makes more small talk until they part ways. He glances at Carlos in disbelief at this, and he doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the trip home. Carlos pulls up to his place and TK slams the door to his car as he walks inside, forgetting the bag of groceries in the car. Carlos goes after him to try and explain the situation.

“TK, I can explain”

“I don’t want to hear it right now Carlos”

“TK-“

“You didn’t tell your parents I was your boyfriend”

“I know-but I just can’t cause-“

“Are you ashamed of me?” TK demands.

“No! Of course not! It’s just that-“

“Then what is it? Because every time I bring up meeting your parents, you always change the subject. We’ve been together almost 5 months Carlos, and you met my team, my parents and you know about my drug addiction. I feel like I barely know you” TK is slightly panting at the end of his rant, but Carlos still refuses to say anything. TK sees that Carlos has a faraway look in his eyes.

“I’m clearly not going to get any answers out of you right now, I’m leaving” TK opens the door and is halfway out when Carlos speaks again.

“TK wait, where are you going?” Carlos asks and it almost stops TK when he hears the sound of sadness in his voice

“I’m leaving, I can’t deal with this right now”

“Are we breaking up?” Carlos asks hesitantly, and TK doesn’t have an answer.

{~}{~}

TK storms into his home in tears and he’s thankful that his parents are too busy talking on the porch to notice that he was home. He thinks he slams the door a little too hard but he can’t find himself to care. He’s too angry, too hurt, and upset right now. He feels the need to go out and use, but he pushes those feelings aside. He’s been sober for almost 1 year, and he’ll be damned if this will break him.

He lays down on his bed and tries to sleep, but soon, all of thoughts start bad thoughts start circling his mind. Did he do something? Is it something he did? Is this because he denied Carlos a relationship at the beginning?

_Is he not good enough?_

He doesn’t know how long he’s thinking these things before he hears a knock at the door. He wipes his eyes and nose from crying before he tells the person to come in and he sees it’s his dad.

“Hey TK, you doing ok? We heard you come in but we wanted to give you space before we came in. If you want to come out and talk, we’ll be in the dining room. But if you don’t and you just want to stay here, that’s ok too” Owen gives TK the options before leaving the room and closing the door. He weighs what he wants to do and while a part of him wants to stay hidden, he knows that it’s safer to be with them so he doesn’t have the temptation to use. He sighs before getting up and going to the kitchen where Owen is stirring something in a sauce pan over the stove while Gywn is on the phone outside.

“She wanted to give us some privacy” he says as he pours the contents of the sauce pan into two mugs. TK takes a seat at the table as Owen places a mug of TK’s favorite comfort drink; warmed milk with honey and cinnamon.

“Wow, you haven’t made me this since in a long time” TK says reaching out to cradle the mug in his chilled hands. He inhales the aroma and finds himself relaxing at the familiar scent of calmness. He raises the mug to his lips before taking a sip, the sweetness of the honey and cinnamon feels soothing down his throat. He takes another sip before putting the mug down on the coaster.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Owen asks after a minute and TK nods at this. He then goes to explain what happened between him and Carlos.

“And what did you say when he asked that?”

“Nothing…I just walked away. I didn’t even give him an answer because I don’t know. I don’t want to break up…but he won’t introduce me to his parents”

“Is that really the only problem?” Gywn asks from the door and TK takes a minute to think about his answer.

“We’ve been together for almost 5 months and I barely know him…I know everything about his present life, but nothing about his past. He knows almost everything about me.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“No…I was too hurt about what happened so I just left…I feel awful for just leaving him like that”

“Then talk to him, not tonight because it’s late and you’re both still tired. So wait until tomorrow”

{~}{~}

TK texted Carlos first thing in the morning, but his text went unanswered. He texted two more times throughout the day, but it still went unanswered. Even stranger, was when he was on shift and Carlos wasn’t at the scene even though his squad and partner was.

“Hey Jalen” TK greets Carlos’ latest rookie that was assigned to train under him.

“Hey TK”

“Where’s Carlos?”

“He called in sick this morning. He sounded really rough on the phone”

“I’ll check on him later” TK says.

When his shift is over, TK hesitantly knocks on Carlos door, and he waits…and waits…and waits. But he doesn’t answer the door, TK looks inside the window and sees that the lights are off. TK then thinks twice about using his key, he wants to, but it doesn’t seem right knowing where they are right now. So he knocks one more time before leaving when Carlos doesn’t answer the door. He can’t help the tears in his eyes, hoping that they can make up for this. He wants to understand Carlos’ side, but Carlos just needs to respond to his messages first.

{~}{~}

“Afternoon TK”

“Hi Officer Knightly” TK greets Carlos’ superior officer at the scene.

“Shame about Carlos” Alarm bells immediately start going off in TK’s head. His knees feel weak and his head starts to spin.

“W-what?” TK asks and Knightly tilts their head at him at this question.

“Uh Carlos? He called some time off because he’s in the hospital? Someone beat the shit out of him last night?”

"I-I hadn't heard...he didn't call me" the medical kit in TK's hands began to shake the more he thought of the worst case scenarios.

“What? Aren’t you two attached at the hip?”

“W-we got into a fight…he didn’t say I was his boyfriend to his parents” TK says, trying to calm down but trying to speed up the conversation so he can find him. He looks up at Knightly and a look goes into their eyes that he can’t read.

“TK, listen to me. Carlos will tell you why he did that with his parents, but you need to let him come to you in his own time ok? It might not make sense and it might get frustrating, but you need to wait until he’s ready”

“W-what happened?”

“It’s not my story to tell, but when he tells you, he’s going to need you more than ever ok? Don’t let him go to the bad place ok?”

“What bad place? What are you talking about?” TK demands, but it’s drowned by the tears and anxiety that are bubbling up.

“TK, he will tell you. Just give him some time. Promise me you’ll give him some time” TK nods and Knightly seems satisfied. “Go to the hospital, I’ll text you the address and I’ll talk to the captain. Just take care of him” Tk drops the med kit into the ambulance while ordering an Uber, not bothering to change out of his turnout gear. As the Uber pulls up, TK hands the driver $40 and instructs him to go as fast as he can to the hospital. He has to get to Carlos now. He won’t know what to do when he sees him, but he knows one thing;

_He can’t lose him_

{~}{~}

“Can I go home?” Carlos asks when he sees a pair of shoes outside the curtain but he’s silenced when TK pushes the curtain to the side. Whatever TK was going to say died in his throat when he saw how _bad_ Carlos looked. Carlos stares at TK, with the one eye that isn't puffy from bruising.

“Carlos…” TK says panting from running through the hallways. Soon he can see Carlos’ figure blurring and he realizes he’s crying. He lets out a cry into his hand. “Oh my god, Carlos, w-what happened to you?” TK stutters as he takes a hesitant step toward the figure on the bed. TK hesitantly reaches forward and is about to lay a hand on Carlos’ face, but stops at the last second, afraid of the rejection. TK feels his heart break when Carlos begins to cry. He’s never see Carlos so… _hurt_ before.

“TK” Carlos reaches forward and TK meets him halfway, gently pulling him into a firm gentle hug. Carlos pulls TK tighter and closer to him as he cries into his neck. TK sniffs as he nuzzles into Carlos curly hair, whispering nonsense noises of reassurance.

“It’s ok baby, I’m here now. You’re gonna be ok” TK says and Carlos cries even harder, gripping TK’s coat until his bruised knuckles turned white. TK simply holds Carlos, hating that he left him in the first place, leaving him vulnerable to be hurt.

“T-tyler” TK’s heart breaks at this, he doesn’t call him by his real name unless he’s having a bad day. TK strokes the back of Carlos’s head, hoping that it will calm him down. And it does, soon Carlos isn’t crying as much anymore. TK pulls back and grips Carlos’ face gently before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“Who did this to you?” TK can feel Carlos tense beneath him at the question. He’s about to ask again when he remembers what Knightly said.

_Just give him some time_

“How did you know I was here?” Carlos asks in a timid voice and TK pulls back to sit on the side of the hospital bed.

“I spoke to your superior officer when I didn’t see you at the scene today and yesterday. I-I went to your house last night to talk to you…but you weren’t home”

“Yea…TK-“

“No”

“But TK-“

“No, you do not get to apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. I’m so sorry for walking out on you, and I’m so sorry I left you alone” TK says, planting a kiss on Carlos bruised cheek.

“I-I should have explained why I said what I said with my parents…but-“

“Shh you don’t have to explain right now, just rest ok?” TK helps Carlos settle into the bed before placing his turnout coat over Carlos’ body, knowing he likes to have weight on him when he sleeps. “Can I kiss you?” TK asks hesitantly and Carlos nods yes. TK softly connects their lips, careful of his partner’s split on his bottom lip. “It’s going to be ok, I’m here now”

“Are we still together?” Carlos asks quietly and TK’s heart breaks at the wariness in his voice.

“Of course we are” TK says, trying to keep the tears at bay. “We didn’t break up just because we had a fight, we’re still together. Is that why you didn’t call me?”

“Wanted to…but I was scared you wouldn’t come.”

“Of course I would have come. I’d always come for you, we’re a team remember?” TK reminds him, hating himself that he walked away from Carlos. He runs his fingers gently through his curly hair and stays until Carlos falls asleep. He waits before he hears Carlos snoring softly before bringing the blanket higher and kissing him on the forehead before he leaves the room. He makes it three steps outside before he lets out a sob against his will. He backs into the wall and slides down to the floor, he sobs as he thinks what Carlos has gone through.

_He was all alone_

TK left him, he didn’t take the time to listen to what Carlos has to say and he got hurt. He still doesn’t know who did this to him, but he’ll be damned if he lets him get hurt if the perpetrator is still out there. The pit of guilt and shame in his stomach spread over all of him until it felt like it would swallow him whole. In shock, TK wasn't crying anymore. Still on the floor, he just leaned his head against the frame of the door in a stupor, awed that he could do this to him.

_That he could do this to someone who let him remember what it’s like to be loved._

He felt his phone vibrating and he answered it without checking to see who it is.

“Hello?”

_“TK? Is everything ok?”_

“Dad…god it’s Carlos” TK says, his voice breaking.

_“Is he ok?”_

“He’s hurt real bad…I’m at the hospital with him right now. S-someone beat him up, I-I don’t know what to do. I left him alone…god this is all my fault.” TK sobs again.

_“No it’s not TK, did you beat him up?”_

“NO! I would never hurt him like that”

_“Then it wasn’t your fault kid, are you with him right now?”_

“Yea…I just needed to step out for a minute. I-I can’t leave him alone again”

_“Do you feel like you need to use?”_

“No…I just feel so helpless…I don’t know how to help him”

_“Just be there for him, he’ll come to you when he’s ready”_

“Thanks dad” TK hangs up the phone before sniffing and going back inside the room. He stops when he sees Carlos crying softly. “Babe? What happened? Is something hurting?”

“TK” Carlos says in a sigh of relief before shooting his arm out and hugging TK close, who is quick to reach and hug back.

“What is it?”

“Thought you left me…” Carlos says and the guilt is back again.

“I had to step out for a minute, I’m right here, I promise” TK holds him closer.

“Stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere”

“It hurts…make it stop” TK presses the call button and soon a nurse comes in to give Carlos his next dose of pain medication.

“It’ll be over soon baby, just relax for me” TK says and Carlos moves over, but the bed isn’t big enough for two people. “I can’t go in, the bed is too small” TK says, and he feels awful for it when Carlos begins to tear up again. TK pushes a button to collapse the rails so he can be closer to him. TK gently peppers his forehead with kisses while keeping a hand on his face. He keeps stroking his hair so he can relax.

“You’re safe now”

“Can never stay safe” he hears Carlos murmur and it alarms TK.

“Carlos-“

“He’ll always find me…”

“Who? Who are you talking about?” TK asks again but the pain medication takes his to sleep. TK sighs as he tries to think about his next move. He files this away until they can address it properly. He goes to the nurse’s desk and requests Carlos’ chart in order to see the full extent of his injuries, and he almost throws up when he reads the chart.

Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a possible hairline fracture of the skull and that is just the start of what lies beneath the masses of deep bruising. His lip is spilt and there is an eye socket hairline fracture, and the closer he looks, he swears he can see a mark of a shoe on his neck. The more he reads the report, the angrier he gets at whoever dared hurt him this way. He wants to find the asshole and beat the shit out of him. Hurting him the way he hurt Carlos, but he can't, his boyfriend needs him right now. So he puts the chart down and stays with Carlos.

It’s the least he can do for now

{~}{~}

“I want to go home” Carlos whispers.

“I know you do baby, you’ll be out of here soon. I promise”

“I just want you here with me” TK knows he’s referring to the bed, but it’s still too small.

“When we get home, I’ll cuddle with you for as long as you want”

“Really?”

“Yea, as much as you want.”

“I don’t want to go to my house…not yet” TK wants to ask, but he can see that Carlos isn’t up to talking about his experience yet.

“You’re staying with me at my house”

“What? No TK-“

“It’s already done, dad is getting the house ready while mom goes to the drug store to pick up some basic meds”

“I don’t…I don’t want to be an inconvenience to you”

“You could never-oh babe where did you get that idea?” TK feels his tears welling up again as Carlos shrugs his good shoulder. “You could never be an inconvenience to me, never”

“Are you sure they don’t mind me staying?”

“Of course not, they love you” TK is puzzled when he sees Carlos tear up again, but chalks it up to his injuries. Soon the nurse comes in and says that Carlos can be discharged within the next two hours.

“I need some clothes…”

“The team’s helping out too”

“W-what?”

“I gave them my key, Paul and Mateo are packing up some clothes and basic necessities.”

“TK-“

“They don’t mind sweetheart. Remember what you told me? That it’s ok to reach out to my team for help if I need it. Well I need it now to take care of you”

“Thanks meu querido”

“I don’t understand Portuguese babe” TK laughs softly, but he knows that it means a term of endearment by the way he smiles.

{~}{~}

TK was driving them home and trying to avoid the potholes and bumps as much as possible.

“Ready to go inside?”

“Yea…”

“Ok, let’s take it slow” TK helps Carlos out of the car and takes his time to climb the stairs. Gywn opens the door while Owen gets the bags from the car.

“Mr. Reyes-“

“I told you to call me Owen”

“O-Owen, you don’t need to make a fuss. Same to you M-Gywn”

“Nonsense, it’s our pleasure after everything you’ve done for our son” Gywn says as she goes to the linen closet to get a spare blanket.

“Do you want the bed, or the couch?”

“Bed…tired” TK leads him to his room and sits him down on the edge of the bed. “TK? C-can I use your shower?”

“Of course you can” TK goes to get a spare towel.

“We’re going to go get some food for dinner. Tell Carlos to be careful, there’s some vaseline in the medicine cabinet for him to put on his lips and any other cuts he might have. There’s also some pain meds, let us know if you need to pick up anything else.”

“Thanks guys” TK says and Owen goes to the car, but Gywn is still in the house. She steps forward to wrap TK in a hug.

“Mom?”

“He’s going to be ok honey”

“I-I know he is”

“You and your father are so alike. He won’t verbally tell anyone when he’s hurting, but I know when he is. You and he share the same sad look when someone you love is hurting.”

“I left him alone” TK says, tearing up. “I wouldn’t let him explain his side and I just left him…he wouldn’t have gotten hurt if-“

“You don’t know that TK”

“I just want him to be ok”

“He’s with us now, he’s going to be ok” TK nods and Gywn takes her leave. He wipes his tears before going back in the room. He can see the light coming from the bathroom and he knocks on the door.

“Everything ok in there babe? You need some help?”

“Maybe” he hears a minute later and it sounds pained. TK opens the door and sees that Carlos took his pants off but is unable to take off his shirt.

“Need some help?” Carlos sighs but nods, TK carefully lifts the fabric off of Carlos and almost fails in holding in a gasp. His entire torso is one big bruise mixed with the colors purple, blue and some yellow. TK reaches out and barely touches the skin before Carlos flinches away.

“Ouch”

“Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine-“

“No…this is _far_ from ok Carlos…w-who did this to you? Were you on a case or something? Did you-“ TK stops when he sees Carlos getting more and more visibly upset. “Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you”

“I’ll tell you…I’m just not ready” TK nods in understanding, remembering what Carlos’ superior officer said.

“Let me take care of you meanwhile”

{~}{~}

TK is helping unpacking the Chinese takeout when Carlos steps out of the room, looking more refreshed and wearing TK’s yellow hoodie. TK stops when he sees how small Carlos looks compared to normal. Carlos shuffles towards TK, who opens his arms and feels Carlos nuzzle into his neck as TK plants a kiss on Carlos head. TK holds him for a while, glad that he has the opportunity to do this in the first place.

“I was scared that I couldn’t do this again” Carlos admits quietly.

“Carlos-“

“Thought we broke up…was my fault”

“No it wasn’t. I should have waited, but you can talk to me when you’re ready. For now, do you want to eat?” Carlos nods in his neck and detaches himself after a moment.

“Where did your parents go?”

“Dad had a shift and mom is in the office on a call, it’s just us tonight” Carlos nods as he serves himself some fried rice and some vegetables as TK gets iced tea from the kitchen. They eat in comfortable silence and then Carlos lets out a soft laugh and TK can’t help but smile at the sound. It felt like a long time since TK heard him laugh.

“What’s funny honey?”

“It’s a total reverse dinner tonight”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we first met, and I invited you to dinner to my place? You were wearing this hoodie…now I’m wearing it” TK took a second and then remembered what dinner Carlos meant.

“Oh you’re right” TK laughs at the memory and tries not to think about he rejected Carlos in the beginning. “Here, dad got you an egg drop soup, he knows it’s your favorite”

“Would that be because a certain boyfriend of mine told him?” Carlos asks through his eyelashes and TK widens his smile. He missed their banter.

{~}{~}

TK takes Carlos to his bed when he sees him falling asleep to Parks & Rec. Carlos sighs in content when TK brings the hood down and lightly scratches his head, wary of the tender area. TK gently kisses Carlos on his healing lips before bringing him down to lay next to him. TK wraps Carlos in a hug, fulfilling the promise to cuddle him.

“Comfy?” Carlos nods against his chest.

“Where’s Buttercup?” He asks and TK smiles, knowing that he loves that dog.

“He’s at the station with dad, but it’s Marjan’s turn to take him for the night” it’s silent in the room again before he feels Carlos sigh.

“It was my cousin” TK jolts when Carlos speaks up again.

“What?”

“It was my cousin who did this to me”

“W-why would he do this?”

“He’s always been like that, he just never got physical until last night. I guess it was a matter of time”

“Baby…y-you didn’t deserve this” Carlos doesn’t respond to this, TK simply holds him close.

“The reason I didn’t introduce you to my parents is because…um-“

“You don’t have to-“

“Yes I do” TK lets Carlos continue as he sits up to brace himself. TK’s heart pangs that the sight of Carlos looking so scared. He’s usually so calm and collected, never showing outward fear.

“They never accepted the fact that I was gay” TK’s eyes widen at this and he feels his heart rate pick up. Out of all the reasons he thought of why Carlos never wanted to introduce him to his parents…this was never one of them. He always thought he was the problem, but that wasn’t it at all. And now TK feels even more like an asshole for allowing this whole thing to happen.

“Carlos…I’m so sorry”

“I came out when I was 11...they didn’t take it all that well. My mom cried and my dad was so quiet…” TK reaches out to gently wipe the tears away that were running down his face. Carlos grips TK's wrist when he cups his face. “I don’t know how long I was sitting there before there was a knock at the door. It was our priest” TK’s face becomes unreadable when he thinks about where this might be going.

“Don’t tell me…he didn’t”

“My parents called him…he came and I thought he was there to-“ Carlos shakes his head, cutting himself off. “My parents are devout Christians…I grew up in the religion, baptized, confessed sins, communion, everything. I had to go to church every Sunday where the same priest preached that being gay was a sin. That ‘homosexuals shall not inherit the kingdom of God’. My parents believed and loved their priest and religion more than me…” Carlos lets out a quiet sob, and TK scoots forward to wrap him in a hug. Carlos tries to push him away but TK holds on.

“I won’t leave you…I’m not going to let you go sweetheart” TK says quietly, his voice breaking at the thought that Carlos went through that. He’s heard stories about how LGBT kids can grow up in religious homes and come out with religious trauma. He’s once again thankful for his parents reacting with nothing but kindness. Carlos sighs, but he wraps his arms around TK’s neck.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Carlos pulls back and TK’s eyes widen at the emptiness in Carlos’ eyes.

“I think I messed up somehow”

“What do you mean?”

“They sent me to conversion therapy the next day” TK’s teary eyes widen at this. He pulls back and looks at Carlos in shock, who simply nods in confirmation.

“Carlos-“

“They said it was for my own good-“ Carlos’ face screws up even more in sadness at the memories. TK grips Carlos’ face as he looks down, trying to compose his thoughts at this horrible revelation.

“T-that wasn’t for your own good. I-it was cruel and horrible-“ TK wipes his eyes and clears his throat “I’m sorry, I’m just so upset for you. They don’t get to claim that sending you to a horrible place was for your own good then-“ TK sighs before wiping his eyes furiously, this was not about him. “Carlos Reyes…you _did not_ mess up, they did”

“A-are you sure?” He asks, a single tear falling down his face. TK reaches out to gently wipe it away, leaving his hand again Carlos’ face. He gives a teary smile when Carlos nuzzles his hand.

“Positive. I’m so sorry that happened to you…and I’m so sorry that I didn’t let you explain”

“It wasn’t your fault-“

“It wasn’t your fault either, it never was and it never will be. It doesn’t matter that they’re your parents, you don’t owe them anything.”

“They-“ Carlos hides his face in TK’s shoulder shyly; “they think it worked…that I came out straight. I lied so I could go home, I’ve had to pretend since I was 12 years old that I was straight…I kept pretending until I was 18, then I stayed with Michelle, her mom and Iris until I got out of the police academy. I haven’t seen them since I moved out…” TK is fully shedding tears at the fact that Carlos has had to hide a big part of himself for so long. TK stops when he rethinks the words in his head.

“Since you moved out?”

“Yesterday was the first time I’ve seen them in person in 8 years…they live in Dallas. Thought I was safe” Carlos says, curling further into himself at a weak attempt to get smaller. TK grabs the throw blanket and wraps it around Carlos.

“You are safe”

“They found me…they’re going to send me back”

“Carlos, look at me” TK waits until Carlos looks up at him hesitantly. “They won’t touch you, you’re safe with us now ok?”

“What if they come after you next?”

“You really think Judd’s going to let anyone get near me?” Carlos laughs wetly, before wiping his tears. TK lays back down before Carlos puts his head on his shoulder, inhaling TK’s unique scent of home.

“I’m not going to let them get you.”

“Thanks tiger” and though TK wishes to say those three words, he knows that Carlos may not be ready to hear it after such an emotional day. So he kisses his head before tightening his hold, running his fingers through the curly hair.

{~}{~}

TK carefully climbs out of bed, leaving Carlos to sleep in the bed. The clock reads 9:30am and he’s grateful that he has the day off today. He shuts the door before wandering into the kitchen where his parents are preparing breakfast.

“Morning TK, did you both sleep-baby what’s wrong?” Gywn asks when she sees the haunted look in her son’s eyes. Owen shuts the stove off before joining Gywn and his son. They both share a look of confusion when TK hugs them both, they hug him back.

“TK? What’s wrong?” Owen asks, and he’s alarmed when he hears the sad sigh coming out of his son.

“Just…thank you”

“For what?”

“For being so understanding when I came out” TK pulls back and a few tears come out of his eyes.

“What brought this on?” Owen asks, laying a hand on TK’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I forget that some parents aren’t as accepting as you two were…and just thank you-“ TK can’t say anything more due to his tears and shaking shoulders. Owen and Gywn take TK back into a hug, they share another look, they know what brought this on.

“We love you just the way you are Tyler” his mom hadn’t called him by his first name in a long time. He cries a little harder, his parents simply tighten their hold.

“Is this about Carlos?” Owen asks and TK nods against his shoulder.

“I can’t say much without his permission…but his parents were very closed minded, and let their religion dictate their decision” his parents knew what TK meant with the few words.

“Hey, Carlos may not have good parents, but he has you and everyone else now. And we’ll do everything he can to feel welcome here” Owen says and Gywn nods in agreement. Soon TK lets go and goes to check in on Carlos while they finish breakfast. He leans against the door to watch Carlos sleep, he smiles as he sees him sleep peacefully. He leaves the room in order to leave him to sleep, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

{~}{~}

Almost a week later, TK and Owen have a shift at the firehouse, but Carlos is still scared to be by himself.

“Come with me to work babe”

“I feel so stupid…I’m a police officer you know? I should be able to be home by myself and-“ Carlos gets cut off when TK plants a kiss on his lips.

“You just went through something traumatic Carlos, no one is going to fault you for not wanting to be alone. Everyone will be happy to see you, and besides, today marks one year since the 126 was rebuilt, it’s a celebration and you should be there”

“TK…”

“I want you to be there with me” Carlos mulls it over for a moment before nodding. TK smiles and leans forward to kiss Carlos on the lips again, happy that his boyfriend gets to come to work with him

{~}{~}

When Carlos walked to the coffee bar where the 126 was hanging out, they all stared at his fading bruises. They stared for a while before he started to feel his face heat up and he wants to run away, but an alarm comes to the rescue.

“Stay here with Buttercup ok? Feel free to lounge and watch TV” TK quickly kiss Carlos before running to the firetruck. Inside, the 126 asks questions.

“Is Carlos ok? Did something happen at work?” Paul asks, being the second closet to Carlos.

“Someone hurt him real bad…he might tell you guys eventually, but please don’t stare at him?” TK kindly requests and they all nod. When they get back to the station, Carlos is helping some of the other members of the 126 set up for the party. Soon the party is in full swing, Owen is in the middle of making a speech TK finds Carlos again. He intertwines his hand with TK’s and they hold it throughout the speech. Gywn and Owen begin to cut and serve the cake to the rest of the 126 and the guests.

“How you feeling? Overwhelmed?”

“No, this is nice. It’s good to be out in public again. Thanks for bringing me out here”

“I’m just glad you’re doing a little better.” They both soon join the crowd to mingle. Carlos steps away to refill his punch when he hears someone call his name.

“Hello Carlos” the voice makes him drop his glass, where it shatters on the floor. The station gets quiet as everyone turns to see what happened. TK gets concerned when he sees Carlos’ hands shaking. When he goes to Carlos’ side, he sees a priest and his parents.

_This is bad_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!

Come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf)!

I ask that you please be considerate on your comments. They mean a lot to me, but I do not think I'm in the right mental state to receive hate or bash on my past trauma. This story was very hard to write, and I think it took a toll on my mental health, so I hope for recovery before continuing. Now for my story, my cousin was not physically abusive, more mentally and emotionally abusive. He hated the fact that I was pan, but I finally cut him off after years, and I live with my dad for now (he accepts me). 

Give me some time before I upload the next chapter plz. ❤️


End file.
